


The Cat And The Raven

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I came up with :3<br/>Enjoy figuring out the meaning!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat And The Raven

Majestically strong with fabulous splendour,  
Quiet and calm yet continuously tender,  
The light of the day has been taken, long gone,  
The cat and the raven together as one.  
Moving simultaneously, bodies smooth and sleek,  
The two lay oblivious to every creak,  
Connected in perfect beauty, their figures fall and rise,  
Harmonised in ecstasy, their voices fill the skies.  
Pressure and sound building as they climb the tallest mountain,  
Cat purr, bird song, they release a magic fountain,  
Exhausted in their triumph, the two lay down their heads,  
Amongst their softly shed release and warm cotton sheet beds.  
Delicately entwined, they share in heavenly dreams,  
Marvelling at the pleasure and the wonder they have seen,  
But this peaceful state they now obtain will not remain for long,  
Before golden cat and raven, must once again become one.

**Author's Note:**

> And just in case you didn't figure it out, it was a bit fat Yogi/Gareki smut x3


End file.
